Artists, when they want to sell their work products, are like any other seller in a marketplace. They desire to be somehow compensated for their efforts. The work product of an artist, however, unlike many other kinds of work products, has value primarily because of the unique expression that is given to the particular work by the artist. Unfortunately, this expression is often susceptible to being copied. This is so regardless of the particular type of work product involved; whether it be a literary work, a musical work, a dramatic work, a pictorial work, an audiovisual work, a sound recording or a work in some other form.
An ever-present problem for the artist/author of a publishable work has been how best to offer the work to an audience. More specifically, the concern has been for how to offer the work product in a manner that will ensure the artist is appropriately compensated for his/her endeavors. Heretofore, many artists have relied on publishing houses in order to commercially offer their respective works to the public. This, of course, assumes the artist/author is able to interest the publishing house in the work product, and the publishing house determines the work product is commercially viable. If the work is published, the publishing houses have taken control over the marketing of the artist's work and, not surprisingly, have done so on terms favorable to the publishing house. In such arrangements, the artist's compensation has normally been in the form of royalties that are paid to the artist by the publishing house. Typically, these royalties have somehow been based on sales of the work in the marketplace. The marketplace as it was once known, however, has changed with the advent of the Internet.
As it has developed over recent years, the Internet provides a new and distinctive marketplace for an artist. Specifically, from the perspective of an artist/author, electronic publishing on the Internet provides a unique opportunity in at least two important respects. First, standard Web page publication tools are now available that enable an artist to individually prepare his/her own work product for publication on the Internet. Second, all or a part of the artist's published work product can be encrypted. Further, insofar as encryption is concerned, there are two types of keys that are useful for the purpose of protecting information. One type of key is a “public” key, the other is a “private” key.
In general, a “public” key involves a system for generating encrypted messages in which only the intended recipient can decode the messages. This will be so even though the encryption key is made public. More specifically, this “public” key is in two parts and includes an encryption key, as its first part, which can be used to encrypt, encode or otherwise alter a message. The second part of the “public” key is a decryption key that, in effect, is a secret counterpart of the encryption part of the public key. Importantly, only an intended recipient of the message can use the decryption key to decrypt, decode, restore or otherwise reveal the message. On the other hand, unlike the “public” key, a “private” key (sometimes referred to as a “local” key) involves a system for generating encrypted messages in which any recipient having the encryption key can also decode the messages. Private keys are generally well known in the pertinent art, and they can be either so-called “symmetric” keys or “asymmetric” keys.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method which allows an artist/author to publish an encrypted work that must be decrypted in a two-step process. Another object of the present invention is to require the decryption of a work, using two different decryption keys, in a manner that enables the direct payment of compensation from the audience (buyer) to the artist (seller) in a secure and essentially instantaneous transaction. It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for decrypting an encrypted, two-part work (file) which allows the artist (seller) to publish works on the Internet using standard publication tools. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for decrypting an encrypted work in a manner that diminishes the economic incentive for copying the work. Another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for a secured commercial transaction that facilitate the sale of a work product on the Internet by allowing the artist (seller) to place his account number and price, together with the work product, in a single file that is functional beyond the control of the artist. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for decrypting an encrypted work that is simple to implement, easy to use, and comparatively very cost effective.